heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline:Pre-eclipse
2589-2566 BCE *Pharaoh Khufu presides over the building of the Great Pyramid of Giza. When one of Khufu's kin levitates an enormous building brick, Khufu orders that man be stoned. (History of a Secret) 1584 *According to the description in the Museum of Natural History, Takezo Kensei is born. (Godsend) 1671 *Hiro Nakamura teleports from 2006 onto a field outside Kyoto, Japan. He lands in between a unit of Japanese soldiers and a man who resembles Takezo Kensei while a solar eclipse occurs. (How to Stop an Exploding Man, Four Months Later...) Four Months Later... *Hiro meets the real Takezo Kensei, and tells Kensei he needs to be a hero. *The village of Otsu is burned. *Yaeko calls Kensei a thief for accepting money to protect Otsu, but failing. Hiro realizes he may have created a rift and sets out to fix it. Lizards *Hiro steals Kensei's equipment and poses as Takezo Kensei in The Battle of Twelve Swords, using his ability to save Yaeko. *After Hiro returns the armor to Takezo Kensei, Kensei is ambushed by Whitebeard and is shot with three arrows. Hiro fears Kensei is dead until his wounds heal, restoring Kensei back to life. Kindred *Kensei acquires the Fire Scroll. *Hiro writes his scrolls and places them in the sword. Fight or Flight *Kensei brings Hiro and Yaeko another part of a map to find Whitebeard's camp. *Hiro and Kensei obtain a map scroll from the Black Bear of Sakashita. (The Trial of the Black Bear) The Line *Hiro, Kensei and Yaeko invade Whitebeard's camp. They find the swordsmith, who tells them that he has made Whitebeard several guns to overthrow the emperor. *After rescuing the swordsmith, Hiro teleports himself and Yaeko to safety, where they eventually kiss under the watch of Kensei. *Kensei knocks out Hiro and seals a deal with Whitebeard, who has captured both Yaeko and her father. Out of Time *Hiro escapes Whitebeard's camp with Yaeko and the swordsmith. *Hiro returns to destroy Whitebeard's guns, but is confronted by Kensei. Hiro disarms Kensei, and teleports from the tent before it explodes. *Hiro returns to Yaeko, and tells her that he must leave. Yaeko tells Hiro that all of Kensei's accomplishments were done by Hiro, and she will tell Hiro's story as Kensei. *The legend of Takezo Kensei includes the Battle of Twelve Swords, and many other trials. Kensei defeats Whitebeard to save Japan. Later, on his wedding day, he commits suicide to protect his beloved. (Sword Saint) 1672 *Adam marries Helene. (The Ten Brides of Takezo Kensei) 1692 *Adam Monroe realizes he does not age. Helene flees from him into the woods of Diedenshausen, Germany. (The Ten Brides of Takezo Kensei) 1706 January 17, 1706 *Benjamin Franklin is born in Boston, MA. (yamagatofellowship.org) 1718 *Benjamin Franklin finishes his formal schooling at age 9. (yamagatofellowship.org) 1723 *Benjamin Franklin runs away to New York, Philadelphia, and London. (yamagatofellowship.org) 1725 *Benjamin Franklin publishes his first pamphlet. (yamagatofellowship.org) 1730 *Benjamin Franklin marries Deborah Read. (yamagatofellowship.org) Category:Timeline